fivenightswithhonokafandomcom-20200214-history
Garry
Garry are New's Call Guy in FNWH2 mechanics He can In FNWH2 By some means of contacting a player (possibly dialing a player's cell phone or having some communication device in his office (such as a telephone landline), he may have been killed in NIGHT 5 (Because he never called the players since NIGHT 5.） phone call NIGHT 1 “OK, everything is ready, so welcome, Paul. I'm glad Honoka and her friends'extended family have joined a new member. This is Garry, the former night guard. I'll tell you what you should do so that you won't be so confused that a burglar sneaks in and empties the restaurant without knowing. Okay, first is a monitor, you can press your screen The white button below opens it. It can monitor the whole restaurant. The restaurant is not big. It shouldn't be too much trouble. Hey, you see the performance robot, right? They're the mascots and lucky stars here, so you can't destroy them, and they don't move during the day, but they were allowed to move during the day, but since then... Yeah, a big mechanical puppet bit a kid to death, and then the robots'servers would be locked automatically during the day, but they would be unlocked automatically at night, which means they could move around at night, when the restaurant was closed, I said Well, one of them has a murderer, which means that other people's face scanners may have some problems too, so hey, don't worry, they're slow and stupid. You can wear our Honoka headdress as a special souvenir prize, but notice: it seems to be in production Dust or other toxic substances, if you wear them too long, you may become hypoxic, so don't wear a headset too long. You still have two doors that work most of the time. Especially when fires and robots are staring at you at your door, hey, kidding, but you should be behind you There's a vent where robots love to get into your office, but if they come out and you're just blind, you should be able to see their shadows. If you see the shadows, you just need to wear a mask, but be careful: don't wear it too long, and do you see the broadcasting room? You know, a bunch of hackers have been trying to blacken our net. If you see the screen yellowing, you can switch the camera over here and use the antivirus, so the monitor should be restored. Ha, well, good night, good luck. I'll talk to you tomorrow.“ NIGHT 2 “Okay, everything's ready. Welcome back, Paul. It's the next day. You did a good job on the first day. As a reward, the boss installed a repair device and redecorated the office. They redecorated the office wall paint. Well, okay, today, Hanayo and Rin are active. Hanayo will be in the kitchen. In the room, she's a cook. If you see her not in the kitchen, it means she's on her way to your office. You have to turn off her power in the kitchen so she stops for a while, but notice: That doesn't mean you can never worry about her. She has a mini-self-generating system built in, and that's it. That means she'll automatically restore power and continue to go to your office after a while, so the only thing you can do is hold her back as much as you can after hearing her music, Rin, yes, she doesn't have a head, she'll be in the bathroom, and if she's in your office, you need to hide, but watch out. Hiding too long may lead to your death. Beware of all kinds of things. Good luck and good night.“ NIGHT 3 “Okay，everything's ready.The third day, okay, okay, the boss gave you a bonus this morning. You can watch TV in the office now. Yeah, the boss got you an old-fashioned knob black-and-white TV, but in the evening, it's used for something else. Today, Nico V2, Maki V2, Nozomi V2 and the alpaca will be active. Nico V2 will be step by step. To get to your office, you have to look at the camera where she is to drag her, because her hearing is very sensitive, she is blind! So the loud noise of the camera closing stops her to see what's happening. The door won't stop her. She'll wait patiently for you to open the door. MakiV2 will start working in the gift room. If she comes out, you'll have to wind up her music. So she'll go back. NozomiV2 works the same way as MakiV2 does. But you need to use an electronic jammer to jam her signal. The jammer is limited. When you use the jammer once, you need a lot of time to recharge and recharge the jammer! Alpaca, the only thing you can do is turn on the TV, so it will be away from you, but the music and light of the TV will attract others! Watch out for carelessness. Carelessness will make you fall short. Good luck and good night.“ NIGHT 4 “Okay, everything's ready. On the fourth day, you did a great job. Today, at noon, the boss decided to give you a reward: a tracker and a day's vacation! Tomorrow, I think maybe you can take a break, because the boss thinks you can start your vacation anytime! Okay, today, Eli and Yukiho are going to be active, Eli you can't see her, you can just open the tracker and track her location, but this tracker has a serious flaw, it will report an error after one use, it will take a lot of time to repair, can be compared with Nozomi's interferer, okay, remember, Alpaca to come Turn on the TV when it's time, but watch out for others. Hanayo is the main threat. Keep an eye on whether she's coming to your office. If the screen turns yellow, switch to the radio camera and kill the virus. All right, good luck. I'll talk to you tomorrow evening.” NIGHT 5 “Well? Why are you still here? Well, you may be willing or forced, but... Well, I'm surprised you're still here, but it's beyond my expectation. I'm not prepared for any desktop or anything. You know, the company never tells the staff what to do during training. Okay, look at your makeup. Good luck. I can't help much. Good night.” NIGHT 6 “（Garry didn't call……）” NIGHT 7 “（Garry still haven't called.……）” Category:Human